New Lives
by Espeon Master Espo
Summary: Hermione in her search for knowledge, has come across a way to see her past lives. Diving headlong, she will learn things about herself she never knew. Crossover - Inheritance/My Little Pony/Jurassic Park/Harry Potter ( Others might be included for other Characters. )
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

Hermione grinned happy to herself as she slowly worked her way around a magical circle she had drawn in the floor of a classroom. Ever since Harry had mentioned Horcrux, she had and its possible reason for keeping Voldemort alive, she had gone through many a book on afterlife, and outliving your normal life span. Some of the ideas she found she actually was able to use herself, as they were not really dark, while others she had not even bothered to touch.

But this circle, was not something which would be used to increase her life span, if indeed any of those suggestions would actually work. Rather, it was to look at her past, or more correctly past lives. It was suggested though not entirely proven, at least to pure blood standers, that a person, be it beast or being, could have a past life. It also said that in muggle-borns, this tended to be much more common. Which was probably why Purebloods hated it, as they rarely had a past life.

So, in the spirit of research, Hermione had decided to test the magical circle and spell. If all went as planned, Hermione would meet her past self, and regain her former lives memories. If she did not have a past life, or lives, then nothing would happen. And idle thought crossed Hermione's mind as she carefully inked in a rune onto the floor, what if her past life showed her being related to someone like Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Probably be highly unlikely," Hermione said, examining the rune she had just finished inking in to make sure it was prefect.

Once she was satisfied with the circle, she began to prepare a few think around it in smaller circles that had been draw connected to the main one. In one, was a sample of her hair, in the other, a small vial of her blood. Those would be used at catalyst to help the spell focus its power.

Finally, she was ready, Hermione, then stripping down, removed all her clothes and robes. This was because the process, if a person's previous life involved being animal, could cause their bodies to shift temporally. Feeling the cold air cross her nether regions, Hermione quickly crossed to the door, and locked it shut, adding a small charm that would keep most people out.

With that done, Hermione sat cross legged in the circle and placing her wand at the head of the circle so it intersected perpendicular with the line. Nodding and doing one last look about herself, she took a deep breath, hoping this was not all for nothing. After all, the cold stone floor on her rear was quite uncomfortable.

"Power of water, wind and earth; turn my history back to its birth. Reveal the past I have seen; so that I may once more know, what has been!" Hermione cried.

As she did so, she placed her hand on the wand's handle. Continuing to repeat the words, powering began to swell around her, and skin prickling as the level grew. As she continued speaking, other voices began overlaying her own. Whether they were her past voices, or not she was not sure, but the magic seemed to multiply beyond anything she could understand with each new layer was added.

Hermione blinked as her vision began to fade. It was if the lights in the room were going out, but it was not the lights that were fading. Her eyes became clouded, blinding her to the light from the room. She did not panic, this was part of the process, but it was disconcerting. Finally, light reached her eyes again, but it was not the lights of candles or from the windows of the class room. It was the red light of sunset.

Hermione looked around and saw a deep thick jungle. In front of her, by a stream was a young dinosaur of some sort. It was dipping its pointed mouth into the water and quickly pulling it back up looking around. Hermione felt her mind suddenly filled with new thoughts, thirst, but also worries of attack as she was alone.

"I… was that creature," Hermione suddenly realized.

Hermione, or what Hermione had once been, looked up and around. Hermione was sure for a second that it had somehow heard her. But a second later, another one of her kind came trotting up to where the raptor stood. Hermione, the raptor gave the newest arrival a sniff than a lick on the cheek.

Hermione's mind was suddenly filled with one thought, this was her soon to be mate. He had spent long hours courting her, bringing her proofs of his hunting skill. Small animals mostly, but many of which were very fast and hard to catch. She had always returned his affection as they had grown older, and anyone who had tried to hurt or claim her had meant his sharp claws.

Suddenly the scene whirled around Hermione, and before she knew it, she felt a great pain in her leg. She was no longer looking at the raptor from the point of the observer, but rather out of the raptors own eyes. Her leg, had been cut up badly, the bone under it partly fractured. It was a bite from one of the other carnivores of the land, and she knew she could soon die.

But she was not dead yet. Her mate had worked himself from the fine state he was in, till he was little more beta rank pack member. But she still would not leave him if she ever lived through this, he had fought so hard for her. He was loyal, something very few in the pack could claim, even staying behind when all the others had gone on.

It was the changing of the season when their prey was moving to the south to where their food was now much more plentiful. As such, they were on the move till it was time to lay eggs, then they would let them hatch in the warm muds, before finally returning and raising them on the return trip north. But she, she could not travel at the needed speed, she had to be left behind or risk the packs life.

Indeed, injured like she was, the others had indeed already left her and her mate long since behind. However, her mate had stayed, fought and hunted for both of them as she moved along slowly towards the mating and hatching grounds. But they were both suffering, they were pack animals, not designed for this solo life. Still though, outside their hard life, she was rather content, he cared for her so much it felt wrong to see him suffer just to save her life.

Hermione's head suddenly jerked to the side as a scent met her nose. She knew the scent very well, indeed all animals knew that smell, a massive head with powerful jaws, smaller arms, and a large hindquarters and balancing tail. The scars along its face indicated the fights it had been in, and the scent; it indicated this was the same one that had bitten her before.

She tried to run, she really did, but she was not able to. Her leg was not able to take the strain of the rapid movement and with a resounding crack, her leg bone snapped as she tripped. She turned back, expected the jaws to close on her. Then die a moment later in one simple bite. But it did not happen, a screech was heard as her mate charged, not realizing it was pointless.

He leapt high, looking like a fly on the massive creature's side. He was clawing and biting at its massive body, trying and failing to force it off. Suddenly the monster swung around, and bit her mates tail. It pulled hard, tearing her mate form its side and shook its head. The force was enough to break bones in her mate's body, then it tossed her mate.

He flew through the air and struck Hermione, the blow causing her so much pain she blacked out. She never felt the killing blow, but she knew, or at least her future human self knew, that she would never awake again.

Hermione suddenly opened her eyes again, once again in the classroom. Tears streamed down her eyes as she felt a pang of lose for her mate. She could remember other details now, not just the two visions she saw. Her first mating, how to hunt, scenting her pray, fighting for dominance. Her mate leaning against her as a few of the long-necked dinosaurs sung their nightly tunes.

"Where is he," Hermione asked herself, trying and failing to wipe her eyes, her body was frozen, unable to move still.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked, but then noticed the light was fading again, she was heading back into her past.

This time she awoke in a small town, she was human again. But this was not anywhere she knew, in fact it looked to be in an age long since passed. Before her was an egg, green in color, reaching out her hand, she touched it, and it began to rock. Stepping back, she bumped into other behind her watching with hope as the egg shook even more.

Suddenly, the egg broke apart, revealing a small green dragon. It was a little awkward and its wings were almost too big for is body. But Hermione did not mind, it was hers. Or more correctly, it had chosen her to be its rider, and life was about to get interesting.

The scene whirled and Hermione, or more correctly a man named Erik, was partaking in a sword fight with his onetime elf master. Erik's female dragon, Rose, was watching quietly nearby as Erik and his master fought back and forth across the training ground. Erik had long since earned the title of rider, but still enjoyed coming back to Vroengard to learn more from his master, or test his skills against him. Finally, Erik's blade went flying from his hand, and he found himself an inch from the swords tip of his master's blade.

"As good as ever," Erik's master, Van, said.

"Not as good as you," Erik responded smiling in spite of his lose.

"I have had many years more time to practice than you have," Van commented and sheathed his sword.

They left the training field by Van's house and went in. On a nearby pedestal stood Van's dragons eldunari, or Heart of Hearts. The large purple gem glowed faintly, and inside it was the soul and mind of Van's once mighty dragon. It had fallen ill many years ago, but now lived on in this gem like form.

Erik smiled, as Rose came in behind them. The city of Vroengard had buildings that were made to house and easily allow access to dragons of most sizes. So Rose, the fierce if hearted watcher of Erik, could easily follow them through the building.

"Master?" Erik began, "is it true that a fallen rider will be attacking us?"

Van sighed as they passed into another room, "Yes, he lost his own dragon many years ago. And went mad, now he is returning to attack us out of some sort of misguided vengeance."

"And it is time for us to stand and fight then?" Erik asked.

"We shall, but I fear we may not live," Van responded.

Before Hermione could learn more about the fact to befall her past life's Erik's home, the scene whirled again. Suddenly Erik was riding Rose up in the air, as they circled through the sky fighting against two of the fallen, and their dragons. Erik's wards which had guards them so far, were failing rapidly, and soon Erik would no longer be able to guard either of them.

Suddenly, Erik, through Rose felt a great pain in his side. Rose had been cut in her right wing. Without warning the pair pitched sideways heading towards the ground. They were to low already, so instead of trying to heal Rose, Erik had Rose try and land them. It worked, barely. Rose's wing was badly injured, but otherwise okay. While Erik was mostly just shaken. One of the two riders swooped low, and launched himself off his dragon, and prepared to duel Erik in single combat.

Erik watched the rider move forward, fear in his heart, but his blade still held steady and ready. This battle was lost, Erik and many others already knew it. They could not beat the traitors, who had turned against them when they had least expected it. The dragons in anger had attacked magically destroying the traitor's dragon's very identity, and Erik knew soon they would be no more than mindless beasts. But that would not be enough to change the course of this battle.

As Erik got ready to attack, a blast of light, brighter than the sun itself suddenly lit the sky. Before Erik or the his opponent could react, the shock wave hit them like a ton of bricks. Rose was lifted and thrown through a house, break her neck as she went. A quick death. Erik would have scream in agony at the loss of his love, friend, and partner of his heart, but the blast also buried him in rubble killing him moments later.

Hermione was one again thrown back into the classroom, fresh tears falling from her eyes. Her life as Erik becoming clear, the training and close friendship with her former love Rose filling her mind with yet more memories. Feelings for the dragon Rose, named after a flower, filled her heart, and a longing and ache now filled her being. It felt just as bad if not a little worse than the loss of her raptor mate had.

"Is… is all my past lives d-d-doomed to end so tragedy," Hermione asked herself, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

She longed to hug herself, but her body was not responding, it could not move. Almost fearfully Hermione was drawn back again into another past life. Opening her eyes to the first memory, she saw a world unlike anything else she had seen before. Ponies dotted the area, each with vivid colors form every color of the rainbow. Shades of reds, yellows, oranges, greens, blues, and violets could be seen in the different pony's manes, tails, and coats.

"It is like I walked into some girls coloring book," Hermione said to herself.

Hermione's eyes were then drawn to one pony in particular, a unicorn laying on the ground reading a book in the shade of a tree. She looked to be studying something, rather than playing with the others even though it seemed to be summer break. Nor did she seem to have any friends as none of the other nearby ponies glanced once over at her, or yelled a greeting as they walked by.

Hermione studied the unicorn, her coat with a light purple, with a similar shade for her eye color. Her mane and tail were a much darker purple, with a light purple almost pink strip running through it. And outside the coloring of her body and mane, the pony's actions for the rest of the short memory reminded Hermione a lot of herself as a young kid, focused solely on learning and not friends.

The scene spun about her and suddenly she was the unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, but now she was no longer in the capital city of Canterlot. But a small town called Pony Ville, and it was her job to make sure the Summer Sun Celebration went off without a problem. She had already checked on one of the ponies in charge of food.

Now she was checking to make sure the sky was clear of clouds. But the pony in charge of that had not done anything yet. She soon found said pony, a mare like herself named Rainbow Dash. She got a little messy because of this, mostly just from Rainbow Dash fooling around. But the sky was soon clear of clouds, and Twilight moved on.

The scene began to whirl about faster and Hermione saw several fragments of scenes of life as Twilight. Saving the lands from Nightmare Moon, The Running of the Leaves, Winter Wrap-Up, The Grand Galloping Gala. Still more appeared, it seemed her life as Twilight had more big events in it than any of her other two lives did.

She watched as she went from the student of a Princess, to being a princess herself. Teach many ponies about the Magic of Friendship, defeat several dark beings who threatened the peace of the world. Convert, with help from her many friends, several others to become actually friendly to the people as a whole. And even discovering a parallel world.

Finally after several years of adventure, Twilight then fell for one pony. Rainbow Dash. They had slowly been getting closer since Twilight had earned herself a set of wings. It also helped that Twilight understood Rainbow better than anyone of the other ponies. Indeed, Twilight knew Rainbow Dash better than she almost knew herself.

Finally, during one later day in winter, Rainbow Dash asked Twilight if she would like to go on a date. Twilight, but surprised and a little embarrassed had said yes. The date, turned out to be rather fun, it was a picnic out by the rainbow falls. A bit of a trip if one was walking but only a hours flight a most.

Several other dates soon followed, and finally Rainbow Dash asked Twilight to marry her. Hermione could feel Twilight's joy at this question but also, a weird sorrow that had begun to grow. Hermione enjoyed the wedding surrounded by her many friends, and saw only two events between the wedding and one final memory.

It was probably a hundred or so years since the first memories Hermione had gained of Twilight's. Rainbow Dash, now showing signs of her age was laying on a bed, smiling happily at Twilight. Twilight had not aged a day in nearly a hundred years, not since the change. And now Hermione understood Twilights sorrow at being asked to be married by Rainbow Dash. She was going to one day leave her behind and have to move on for hundreds if not thousands of years to come.

"I am sorry about this Twi," Rainbow said, her voice only slightly weaker than it had been.

"It is not your fault, it is mine, I could not find a way to save you," Twilight said, her hoof gently Rainbow's back.

"No, not that," Rainbow Dash said with a bit of a sad chuckle, "I have lived a good life. I am only sorry I have to leave you behind. I would gladly choose to live on in this increasingly weak body if only to keep you happy. I would give up my titles of leader of the Wonder and Shadow Bolt to keep those tears that will soon fall from ever forming. But alas, I cannot."

Twilight and through her Hermione was silent, watching as Rainbow Dash smiled. And raised her hoof caressing Twilight cheek. Twilight closed her eyes, able to easily imagine a stronger and bolder Rainbow Dash touching her. The pillar of Loyalty that was Rainbow Dash, never faltering.

"I know I am the last Harmony to pass on before you," Rainbow Dash said sighing, "So I will make one last request before you join me in the next life. Find a worthy replacement, someone who will do everything they can for their friends and family."

Twilight nodded, "Of course, why would I do otherwise?"

"Because you will rush to follow me," Rainbow Dash said chuckling, "And don't make lists, don't set up charts. Follow and listen to your heart, when you find the next Element of Magic, you will know it so deep down even your magic will know and agree."

Twilight smiled, "speaking form experience there?"

"Maybe," Rainbow Dash said chuckling and sat up stretching.

Twilight smiled and helped the aged pony out of the bed and out of the castle to greet the new day. Rainbow Dash died two weeks later, the funeral held was among one of the bigger ones in Equestria. Of the six original Elements of Harmony, Rainbow Dash was the most well know. She was Head of the Wonder Bolts, one of the fastest and most skilled flyers in the world. But she was also kind, aiding and helping anyone, even at personal risk to herself. She had saved towns from bad weather, delivered medicine in storms so dangerous it was considered impossible.

Twilight lived on another ten years, her strength finally beginning to fade. It seemed the Elements of Harmony were going dormant once again. Twilight did as asked, and searched for the next bearers. Finally, in a small town, in the far north, Twilight came across a small unicorn who was practicing magic. At first, Twilight did not pay the Unicorn any mind, but her attention kept on being drawn back to her. Finally, unable to help it, Twilight got up and walked over to the Unicorn.

"Child, what is your name?" Twilight asked, the Unicorn.

"Trixie, named after a great and powerful Unicorn, or so I am told," Trixie answered.

"Greater than you might realize," Twilight said, a sad chuckle escaping her as she remained her old friend.

"Really?" Trixie asked.

Twilight nodded, studying the unicorn. She was still young as she did not even have her Cutie Mark yet. Her body was covered in yellow fur, and mane and tail were both bright red. But as Twilight looked deeper, she could feel a well of magical power unlike anything she had ever felt before.

"Trixie, would you like a small gift," Twilight finally asked.

"Sure, I like gifts," Trixie said bouncing up and down happily.

"Okay calm down," Twilight said, and Trixie sat down looking up hopefully.

"First, one question, do you know who I am?" Twilight asked.

"No, not really. You seem familiar though," Trixie said tilting her head slightly, the gesture reminding Twilight of Pinkie Pie.

Twilight nodded, "Very well. Close your eyes and hold still."

Trixie did as tell, and Twilight began summoning the last of her magical strength and transferred it to the young Unicorn. Twilight felt her wings vanish, and her strength rapidly wane. Finally, as Twilight finished, she saw not before her a young unicorn without a mark, but a young Alicorn, a mix of Unicorn and Pegasus, before her.

"Princess Trixie, I wish you the best of luck in your life. Find friends who will treat you right, and never give up on them. Listen to those around you, and above all, share you love and magic with all those you care for," Twilight said.

Trixie's eyes suddenly sprang open as she realized who was speaking and looked at Twilight in awe. But before Trixie could say anything, Twilight seemed to fade away her cloak and saddle bag falling to the ground. Trixie gabbing these items ran home, never noticing the wings she now had. Nor realizing the life she now would lead would be more special than she could have ever dreamed.

Hermione finally came to in the classroom lying on her side. Her mind was filling still with Twilight other memories. It took quite a bit of effort to keep her new memories sorted. She had lived, not including her current life, nearly three hundred total years between those spent of Twilight, Erik and the unnamed female raptor.

Tears were leaking out of her eyes again. She found herself feeling lonely, and scared. She had lost her lover three times so far in the past, as well as many friends. But at least in the most recent life Rainbow had passed on peacefully, rather than the violent deaths that had taken her other two loves. As Hermione shifted she realized that a blanket was covering her body, which explained why she was only slightly cold.

"You are up," a voice said, Hermione turned a little and saw Harry sitting nearby the book she had used to do the ritual in his hands.

"How did you get in here?" Hermione asked.

"The map showed me how to open the door," Harry said smirking, before it became a frown.

Hermione only nodded, the Marauders Map, was enchanted with magic to reveal ever passage in Hogwarts, and how to get into them. It must also tell how to defeat changing blocks on the doors as well. But that did not explain why he was here or where the blanket had come from.

"So, what were you doing?" Harry asked, coming over and helping Hermione to sit up, taking care to keep her body covered.

"A ritual," Hermione said, finding her body extremely weak at the moment, and having to lean against Harry to stay up.

"I guessed as much," Harry said, "But what kind of ritual?"

Hermione sighed and tears began to leak down her eyes again. She did not want to talk about her past lives, and the lost she had felt three times over now. True each life held wonder and glory, but also great sadness. Harry noticing her crying did something he had rarely done before and pull her into a hug, cradling her against his chest.

"Hermione, what is wrong?" Harry asked, his voice soft and filled with concern.

Hermione just shook her head, she couldn't say it, she wouldn't say it. It was not for Harry to know, indeed, Hermione never planned on telling anyone else what she had done or learned. But that feeling of loneliness was only growing in her heart. She needed someone who could help her through it, and of the many people she knew, only Harry had dealt with this kind of pain before.

"I… just promise me you will not tell Ron," Hermione said, taking several deep breaths calming herself a little.

"I promise," Harry said, rubbing her back now trying to sooth her.

Hermione leaned into him a little more, drawing the blanket about her tightly, shielding her nudity from him. She thought for a few moments about what to say, or where to start and decided a true version of the events and in order was the best idea.

"The ritual I just did, I found in a book that talks about a person's soul. I was trying to find more about Horcruxes but nothing came up. However, the ritual I saw I decided to try, as it lets person view their past lives if they should have any," Hermione explained.

"And you had one or two?" Harry said more than asked.

"Three. But of them, I only think one was in this world. The first one, in which I was a female dinosaur, a raptor. I saw a few things before gaining all the memories. The first was a male trying to become my mate. Then a later scene of the same male caring for me when I had become injury; before we were both killed by the same creature who had caused my injury," Hermione explained.

"Sound's harsh alright," Harry said, before adding quietly, "So does that mean you are a million some years old?"

"Of course, not," Hermione said, but smiled, "I… the raptor only lived to be about two or three years old. Mating and nesting age. And even then, I have only lived in this body for a little over seventeen years."

"Did you ever mate?" Harry asked, surprising Hermione.

Hermione nodded after a few moments though and smiled saying, "Only once, and we had four young that made it to mating age. But only my mate was around to save me from the attack."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"The seasons had changed, and it was time to migrate to warmer climates. With the injury, I could not keep up so my mate stayed behind to move at my slower pace," Hermione answered.

"He must have been something else then," Harry said.

"Yes, the best of mates," Hermione said, a hint of pride in her voice.

"So, after this life, what was your next one like?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled remembering the lands of Alagaesia. And it took her several minutes to explain about her life as Erik, and his partner of heart and mind, the female dragon Rose. Harry was unsurprisingly, surprised by this turn of events. But did not laugh or make any crude jokes about it. Instead asked what the world was like, Hermione gave Harry a rather brief history on the riders. Starting with the elf and Dragon war, which ended in peace and the formation of the riders, a little about the people in the lands which included Elves, humans, Dwarves, dragons, and Urgal. Before finally explaining the possible fall of the riders, and the battle in which she as Erik and her dragon died.

Tears once again began to flow, as Harry rubbed her back, letting her take her time as the memories of loss hit her again. She felt also even more alone than before. As a rider, she had always had part of her touching her dragon. Now, she was truly alone, even though Harry was as close as she had ever let someone get, he could not comfort her like her dragon Rose had once been able to.

"Now that is a life I would have loved to had seen," Harry said, catching Hermione by surprise.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Indeed, dragons and riders. And you, one of the most skilled in magical arts through sheer knowledge of the Ancient Language," Harry said grinning.

Hermione nodded to herself, though she could not remember telling Harry about the Ancient Language, which was odd. She normally remembered everything she had ever said or someone had said to her. But then again, in her state, what she had said to Harry was not a big worry. He would never betray her trust, at least not without a very good reason.

"I wish I had time to say goodbye to Rose, I miss her more than anything right now. I guess I should be happy, I never felt her mental touch fade from my own mind. The effects are normally enough to drive either the rider or dragon mad for a time," Hermione said, unable to suppress a shiver of fear and anguish.

"And now? Will you go mad?" Harry asked.

"No, I am whole. Or at least I am in this life, and I have you and Ron to keep my company. Give it time, and I shall recover. I think," Hermione said a bit of resentment still in her tone.

Harry only nodded, rubbing her back slowly still, her body still tense. He could sense it fear, anger, resentment, self-loathing, loss, hurt; all emotions he had felt when he had watched his own Godfather killed right in front of him. He had been terribly confused and unprepared emotionally for the hole that had been left in his life. It had taken Luna Lovegood, explaining a few things about loss, having lost her own mother at a young age, to help him to begin moving on.

"You shall, give it time, and enjoy those memories you have of her," Harry said finally, "She would not want you to stop living now because of past events."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, probably would give me a good thrashing too if I did not learn to move on. Though, for riders and dragons, when one passes on, the other almost always follows soon after. Only those with reasons for pushing on, even try, and not all succeeded either."

"Yes, but you were not a normal rider, and you will not pass on now because of a loss from ages pass," Harry said.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked, surprised by the amount of certainty in his voice.

"Because I know you, better than you probably knew yourself till recently. Besides, if you decided to pass on right now, you would never be able to complete your final year and a half at school. Nor save all those poor, poor house elves," Harry said, more teasingly than serious.

Hermione knew he was baiting her, but she did not care and glared at him, "Getting top level grades is very important. And we should be helping the House Elves."

Harry just smiled at her at this, and Hermione unable to keep her glare up, soon returned the smile as the tremors her body felt were finally calmed. Hermione leaned against Harry again and closed her eyes. She wondered if she should tell him about her last and most recent life. It was not that telling him about Equestria was a bad idea, just she was not sure if he would believe her, when she told him about a world that looked more like some girls coloring book than an actual world of wonder.

"So, your last life?" Harry asked.

"I was… a winged unicorn named Twilight Sparkle," Hermione said finally, feeling that for now she would keep this life hidden.

"Winged Unicorns are not native to this world," Harry said after a few moments, "Though Hagrid did comment it was possible to breed them using a Pegasus mother and a Unicorn father."

Hermione nodded after a few moments, remembering that lesson with Hagrid back in fourth year. But she knew Harry was not meaning she had been breed by someone as a pet. He was merely sharing a comment, still it did surprise her that he had remembered that little fact after so long.

"It was a different world and place," Hermione said, "And to be honest, rather girly. But I loved it and my mate from that world as well. I lived a long life, and after she passed on, I continued on for another ten years before passing away."

Harry nodded, "nothing violent I hope."

"No, old age actually, but no kids to carry on my line," Hermione explained.

Harry nodded, "I understand."

They remained like this for several more minutes. Hermione thinking about her past lives, while Harry remained a solid comfort by her side. He never spoke once, letting her decide when she wanted to talk more on the subject. But for now, Hermione was not ready to reveal anything else.

"I think I should get back to Gryffindor tower," Hermione said finally.

"Need any help?" Harry asked as Hermione stood up, and carefully pulled on her clothes using the blanket to hide her nudity.

"No, I can make it just fine," Hermione said after a few moments, then left.

Hermione sighed as she left the room, leaving Harry behind. She wanted some alone time to think about everything. She also decided a good meal, and a night's rest would do her some good as well. Tomorrow, she would decide what, if anything, she should do about what she had learned.

However, Hermione had forgotten something in her haste to get some more time for thinking. She had left the ritual marks still ready to go on the floor, and Harry still had the book. And while she knew he would not try anything risky, if he was curious, he would more than likely use the ritual.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

Harry sat cross legged in the circle, Hermione had been gone for nearly ten minutes now. And it seemed likely she would not be returning again tonight. Harry had remained behind, not because he did not want to keep an eye on Hermione, but rather to clean up after her. He had already disposed of the vial of blood, and hair sample, and was now debating what to do with the circle.

It was not that he could not easily get rid of it. The spell for removing ink was something most first years learned quickly to help clean up their papers if they made a mistake, which was often. Rather he was debating if he should perform the ritual himself. It would be interesting to say the least about what his past lives might be like.

"I better make sure no one walks in on me though," Harry said, glancing at the door.

He had heard someone crying, and after locating the source, had tried the door. It had not moved at all, so trying out the unlocking charm, he found the door swung open easily. He was just in time to see Hermione's body shift from something back to her human form. She had then fallen to her side, which just blocked her more private bits from view.

Harry acting quickly, conjured plain blanket and covered her at once. He then carefully curled it around her as tears streamed from her eyes and she shuddered with small sobs. It took her about four minutes to wake up, by that time Harry had closed the door, and found the book. He really was only glancing through it at random when Hermione awoke and told him what had happened.

On the bright side, Harry was happy that nothing had gone wrong. But still the idea of finding out ones past lives was intriguing. Harry had never had a family, and the closest thing he had to a father, was his Godfather Sirius Black. At least till he had been killed only two years after he had really come into Harry's life. If he went back into the past, Harry might meet or find that family he never knew.

"Well, if I am going to do this, let's just get it done," Harry said.

He got up and close and locked the door. Then throwing a few spells over it, he made sure no one would notice, be able to open, or try and come in till the ritual was done. He might not be ashamed of his body, but it would be embarrassing to be found like he had found Hermione. Double checking the book, he did as it instructed and he was soon ready.

Then pulling off his robes closes he tossed them aside and entered the circle. He did not sit down cross-legged by rather sat down on his knees with his rear on his feet. It was not as comfortable as sitting cross-legged on the floor, but it would keep his more tender bits from touching the cold stone floor.

One he was sure the blood and the hair sample he had taken from himself were in the right spot, he placed the wand at the top of the circle just as Hermione had done. He double checked the book again, which was sitting open just outside the circles edge and nodded. Everything seemed to be correct, now just for the verse and he would see his past.

"Power of water, wind earth; turn my history back to its birth. Reveal the past I have seen; so that I may once more know, what has been!" Harry said, his voice calm and level, as he placed his hand on his wand.

Harry felt a flare of magic erupt from his wand, and the circle began to glow. He was surprised, that was not mentioned in the book, but he continued repeating the words over and over again. The flow of magic around him growing, and the light from the circle began to make it hard to see. Harry was not sure what was going on, but he knew better than to stop now. Rituals, or so he had learned from Hermione, had to always be completed once they began or they tended to explode.

The problem was, Harry had forgotten something rather big and important. His scar and the link that if made between him and Voldemort. The ritual he was using was designed for one person, not two. And while the link would not normally have mattered, the fact it was tied to a bit of soul that had long since logged itself deep within the scar did.

The spell was trying to do what it was designed to do, bring about Harry's past. But magic also sensed a second soul in the circled, tied to Harry by a blood ritual. The runes would not let the magic flow and show Harry his past till the second soul was removed. But Harry did not know this and kept the ritual going unaware of the danger he was putting himself in.

In the end, the tide of magic within the circle began to flow in ways it should not have done. It pushed out beyond the boundaries of the ring, then it came rushing back into Harry like a wall of water. It crashed over him, and would have swept him away had the force not been coming in from all directions. Harry froze, finding himself unable to move as a tremendous pain pierced his scar.

Too late now, Harry remember the connect to Voldemort. For even if he wanted to try and stop the ritual, it was going to go through with the process. The magic, seeing the fragment of soul as weak, washed over and began to heal and cleanse its taint. The process destroyed the small fragment, and the memories of Voldemort's many years began to pour into Harry.

With this small fragment gone, the ritual was suddenly able to continue. However, the large quantity of magic super charged it, causing it to warp slightly. It would show Harry his past lives, but it would then also give him a gift of sorts as well. With that, the light vanished from the room, and from Harry's eyes as he fell over in the circle.

When Harry opened his eyes again, he saw before him a young raptor drink from a stream. Harry felt a small tasty meal clamped in his jaws as he hurried over. He had a mate to impress, one he had been trying to impress and gain her willingness to be his mate since they were young. He would not fail now.

Harry's mind, as he wanted the scenes play before his eyes was in two locations. The first within the mind of the young male raptor seeking to impress his future mate. The second watching the scene with a knowledge that his former self did not have. What would happen, the young they would have, and the death they would share.

Finally, the scene whirled, and Harry watched his and Hermione's own coming deaths. He could smell the monster that had hurt his mate getting close, and he could smell his mate. He charged forward, dropping the small bit of a meal that would serve them till later on. Leaping forward he landed on the beast's side, his sharp claws tearing small cuts into the creature's side. Suddenly, Harry felt a pain in his tail before he was thrown about.

He could barely see through the pain as bones broke. Suddenly he went flying, he just had one last glimpse of his mate, before his broken body smashed into hers. And Harry, like Hermione in the past, blacked out, never to wake again.

Harry came to, frozen in the circle still laying on his side where he had fallen. His hand still on his wand. He could feel presences in his mind, familiar yet alien. He tried to figure out what the presences was, but he could not focus as memories of his life as a Raptor flooded his mind, setting into a small portion of it. As the flow of images slowed, Harry realized his vision was darkening again, and he was once again thrown into the past.

Harry's first memory in this new past, was a little odd. He could not really feel anything, expect mental prods and touches. Yet they did not seem to realize their minds were touching his… no her own. Years seemed to pass and finally one mind she found inviting brushed her own. She did not want it to leave, so fighting hard with strength she did not realize she possessed, broke the container around her and flopped into the world of light and sound.

She saw before her a small boy, very young looking at her in awe and amazement. A small crowd of people and two dragons were nearby watching her escaping from the egg, and then the bonding between her and the boy called Erik.

Harry, or rather Rose watched as she became a beautiful Dragoness, Master of the skies. And the desires of several wild and bonded dragons. None though, could prove themselves as worthy mates. She was hard to impress, and those that did impress her just could not keep up with her in the air. Her rider Erik, often said she was too picky for her own good. But Erik knew her mind, Rose did not want a dragon mate, she wanted Erik and him alone.

Erik, she knew was a fine person, as human riders went. He was calm, and very studious. Which was a good thing as he would often be the one to calm her down if she got in a temper. When he did fight, he preferred complex blows that were often hard to read. However, if he made a mistake, he was often left open for a moment or two. Something their teachers would point out.

Then the traitors appeared, and began killing dragon and stealing their Heart of Hearts. Rose was asked if she wanted to keep her own Heart safe within the vaults, but Rose would not do so. She knew that if it came to it, unless she was going to die, and Erik lived on, she would never remove her Heart of Hearts.

Indeed, when the time came, and Rose knew they would not likely live through the coming battle, she fought with all her strength. The cut made by a sword forced her down, then the explosion that threw her and broke her neck was her last memories. Harry who was watching felt Rose's anger at being beaten, and failing to keep her promise made to Erik, to never leave his side.

Thing was, she never did leave him. She passed on mere moments before he did. And now, it seemed even after so many unknown years and ages since that battle Rose and Erik were still not apart. They were now Harry and Hermione.

Harry did feel a few tears forming in his eyes as he came to. But his sense of loss was not the same as Hermione's had been. He knew her side of the story, and knew not all had been lost to them. They still had each other, and a closeness he would soon return if she was willing to believe him. Harry did have one trick up his sleeve to make Hermione believe Harry was Rose.

Harry realized he could not move, and sighed, and asked quietly, "Please… let it be Hermione's last mate and wife."

Harry's world faded from view, and he, or rather she opened her eyes to world filled with clouds, brightly colored ponies. And before her was a race course, small flag and flag poles stuck in clouds marked the outer edge. A small pony in front of her, Fluttershy, waved the starting flag. And Rainbow was off. She won that race, earning her cutie mark, and proved her skills in the air that day. Proving the impossible, making a Sonic Rainboom.

Time fast forward, and Rainbow was out practicing her moves for the Summer Sun Celebration and accidently caused a mess with a Unicorn named Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Dash tried and did clean up the mess, though Twilight's mane and tail now looked very funny. Twilight then called out Rainbows Dash's bluff to clear the sky in ten seconds flat. Rainbow Dash, never one to back down, proved she was all she said and did as asked, surprising Twilight.

Harry felt through Rainbow felt herself smiling happily as Twilight trotted away, still looking funny with the way her mane and tail still looked. In spite of the rough start, she kind of liked the odd unicorn. Shaking her head, she lay back on the one cloud she had not destroyed and decided it was best to take a nap.

Scene began to race before Harry's eyes like they had with Hermione. Harry saw many of the same events, Hermione had seen, but also some Hermione had not witness in flash backs, but only remembered memories. The first was Rainbow winning the young fliers competition. It was a rush to do so, and an amazing event, getting her letter to the Wonder Bolts, and her later passing grades and full acceptance into the group as a full member.

But then an odd memory came to Harry. It was much later on in life, Rainbow Dash, now the head of the Wonder Bolt, was looking at a small package that needed to be delivered to a small northern town. Harry found it a little odd that Rainbow Dash's appointment had not been flashed before him, but he paid close attention to the current happens.

"Rainbow Dash, I need this delivered tonight. If this medicine does not get through, it could be disastrous for the town," Twilight was saying.

"I know, but how can I get to the town, the storm has grown worse," Rainbow Dash said, "At the outer edges of Equestria, you know the storms cannot be easily controlled."

"I know, and if I had another choice I would use it. But I don't," Twilight said.

Rainbow Dash sighed, looking at the package full of medicine, "I will do it."

"Thanks," Twilight said, then added, "I know you don't feel you earned this. Not after Spitfire broke her wing and was forced to retire. But you are the only one I trust to make it through this storm to deliver the medicine."

Rainbow Dash nodded, and carefully placed the package's contents into a special saddle bag the Wonder Bolts used for flying. It would allow her to carry nearly all the medicine without hampering her wings in the slightest. She would not be as stream line as normal, but that would not matter in what she was about to do.

The scene whirled and Harry saw through Rainbow Dash's eyes the massive storm in front of her. It covered a good portion of the sky, and only seemed to grow bigger by the second. Out here on the northern reaches where Pony Weather magic was at its weakest, storms could easily grow out of control.

"No use for it, I hope I can get back safely to Twilight," Rainbow Dash said.

With that Rainbow Dash dove into the storm. Fought hard, trying to stay on course as the winds and rain lashed her body. Every bit of training she had ever gained in the Wonder Bolts, had taught her and others how to escape and avoid situations like this. As every pony watched the local weather closely, and was told each days forecast that meant it was very rare indeed for a pony to be out when a storm was set into motion by the Pegasus.

Now though, it was taking all her skills just to keep in the air. Her eyes almost completely useless, and if it was not for some luck, Rainbow was sure she would have been sent crashing into the ground more than once. But as she closed her eyes, she felt something she had not truly felt before. Pegasus was ponies of the sky, in tune with the flow of air, and the magic used to control and make weather.

But as Rainbow's eyes closed fully, she felt this connection broaden rapidly. She did not open her eyes as the storm became increasingly clear to her. Each movement of the winds, spirals, up and down drafts, the charging of lightening. Even the warm and cold areas that fueled the storms massive size were visible to this new sense

She was not able to make full sense of all this information. But using a small limited portion of it, she found flying through the storm became increasingly easy. The wind still howled, but it seemed defend. The rain still lashed against her wings and body, but its chill no longer bit into her. She did not understand what was going on, but she was going to use it.

And use it she did, not once did she open her eyes, allowing just the magic within her body to see the storm. And within ten minute, she had landed safely in the town. She had traveled three quarters of the storms length in just that ten minutes, while the last hour has been spent battling it. She could not believe it, and she barely dared to believe that she had survived the entire storm, along with the medicine unharmed.

The scene whirled and suddenly Harry was watching as Twilight, along with two other alicorns presented Rainbow Dash with a one of a kind medal. Harry knew the two other alicorns by sight even if this was the first time he, harry, had even seen them. The two Royal sisters, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia.

"For proving that even when facing impossible odds, you never gave up. For finding a new way of flying that others may one day use to help still more ponies. And for saving the lives with the medicine safely delivered, we award you a new honor," Twilight said as Luna came forth carrying a small box.

Celestia then spoke, "The Wonder Bolts were made to guard the ponies of Equestria and aid them in times of need. They have always produced the best. But now, we see that there is a level beyond what we thought."

"Indeed, for this, we name you the first Shadow Bolt. And leader of that Elite Rank. May you carry this title with honor, and share your knowledge for years to come," Luna said, and opening the box revealed a medal not unlike the Wonder Bolt Medal Rainbow Dash normally had.

However, below the main medal was a small crescent moon. This was decided as Rainbow Dash had no light to guide her, the sun was hidden and darkness covered the land. It hinted back to Nightmare Moon who had once tried to cover the land in an eternal night and had once tried to tempt Rainbow Dash away from her friends to a fake Shadow Bolt group. Now that group was real, and the honor it gave was all the sweeter.

The scenes began moving again, and Harry watched her official dating, then wedding with Twilight. Training three different recruits who then became the elite Shadow Bolts, who could then carry on Rainbow's tradition. Harry watched several different days of time just spent with Twilight, and her different friends, talking, having fun, reading, discussing events of life, and just being friends in general.

Finally it showed a morning many years down the line, Rainbow had finally reached a pretty great age for a Pegasus. She had long since surpassed the normal hundred max that most could reach, and was pushing a hundred six years of age.

Rainbow Dash, not as strong as she had once been, was lying in bed. Twilight had come into the room, seeing if Rainbow actually needed some help getting up for once. But that is not why Rainbow was still laying in her bed. It was her aging and leaving Twilight behind.

"I am sorry about this Twi," Rainbow said, her voice only slightly weaker than it had been.

"It is not your fault, it is mine, I could not find a way to save you," Twilight said, her hoof gently Rainbow's back.

"No, not that," Rainbow Dash said with a bit of a sad chuckle, "I have lived a good life. I am only sorry I have to leave you behind. I would gladly choose to live on in this increasingly weak body if only to keep you happy. I would give up my titles of leader of the Wonder and Shadow Bolt to keep those tears that will soon fall from ever forming. But alas, I cannot."

Twilight was silent, watching as Rainbow Dash smiled. And raised her hoof Rainbow caressed Twilight's cheek. Twilight closed her eyes, and missed the tears and look of utter longing Rainbow Dash's face now held. The fear and disappointment of not being there when her friend would soon need her. But she had to do one last thing, for her friend and love, so she might pass on soon and not be alone for ages to come.

"I know I am the last Harmony to pass on before you," Rainbow Dash said sighing, "So I will make one last request before you join me in the next life. Find a worthy replacement, someone who will do everything they can for their friends and family."

Twilight nodded, "Of course, why would I do otherwise?"

"Because you will rush to follow me," Rainbow Dash said chuckling as she remembered the crazy unicorn she had first met, "And don't make lists, don't set up charts. Follow and listen to your heart, when you find the next Element of Magic, you will know it so deep down even your magic will know and agree."

Twilight smiled, "Speaking form experience there?"

"Maybe," Rainbow Dash said chuckling and sat up stretching she could feel her wings aching from increasing disuse.

That was the last memory Harry saw before he awoke on the floor. He knew though as more memories flooded into his mind filling up yet one more portion of it that Rainbow lived on at least another two weeks before passing on. As for Twilight, or in this case Hermione, Harry was not sure how much or what had happened after Harry had passed on as Rainbow Dash.

Harry lay quietly as he found that he could move his body again. His mind was racing sorting through nearly three hundred years' worth of memories. Scenes whirled through his mind, some involving the boy and later man Erik, some Twilight, and others the young raptor. A headache was forming and finally, harry blacked out from overload.

When he came to, he was not in the classroom, but outside a large, no, massive town. The buildings were built and designed to fit dragons, Harry knew this from his time as Rose. And feeling something hidden in the town, or city. He moved deeper into it. Instinct directed him through the wide roads till he came to a building that out sized all the others.

But that is not what drew his attention, but rather the small raptor nesting by the front door. It was him, or rather that incarnation of himself, and in the door was Rose, and to the doors other side was Rainbow.

"How… are we all here," Harry asked.

Rainbow shrugged a little bit, as Rose provided the answer speaking with her maw instead of mind to mind, "The ritual went wrong. We must have been created from that."

"So are you like secondary personalities?" Harry asked.

Rose shook her head, and with a claw gestured to Rainbow and the raptor before answering, "No, just memories given form. We exist within you as long as you wish us to be. We are here to help you with our own memories and keep others out of them. That taint within you, also left many memories before it was destroyed, and we shall guard them as well."

Harry nodded as another question was raised in his mind, "How do you know about things I don't?"

"We don't, you already knew this, you just had not thought about it yet. Think of us as your subconscious," Rose said, though chuckling.

Harry nodded, it made sense, weirdly enough. He walked over and touched his past lives once each. The Raptor, who Harry decided to call Blue, due to the blue strips down his side, then Rose on her massive head, and finally Rainbow Dash.

"I hope I make you all proud," Harry said, as he felt himself beginning to fade when he desired to leave.

"We are you and you us. IF you are proud of yourself, we will always be proud of you," Rose answered just fast enough for Harry to catch it before he was gone.

Awaking in the real world, Harry quickly got up and stretched. His body felt weird now compared to his other forms. In two of his three lives, he had had wings on his back, and was also female for both of them. He wanted those wings back, to feel the wind blowing through them and over them.

And quite by accident, a fairly large set of wings formed. One side was Rainbow Dash's own right wing, though massively bigger to fit Harry's body. The other was Rose's wing, shrunk to better fit him. Yet he knew even though they were missed matched, they would serve him perfectly well. Both of them had required magic to keep their owners air born, and as such they would likely use magic to do the same now.

With another mental thought, the wings vanished, but not before Harry realized his body was not as stable as before. Stray thoughts could effect it, as when he wondered what it would be like to be female again, he became female. Sporting the female parts of his dragon form shrunk to fit his, or rather her body.

"This might be a problem," Harry said, and focused and was soon back to normal.

Thinking back to Rose's own mental training, Harry soon began to focus his or her mind. It would be a little hard, relearning all those old skills. But the reward would be great. If Harry could learn to have a prefect passive focus then it would not matter if his thoughts strayed, he would remain normal and unchanged.

A small chuckle escaped Harry's lips as he began or rather her own mental exercised she had done as Rose. Harry would soon have a mental shield and attack abilities that would shame anything Snape could have tried on her. Indeed, by the time she was done, she would probably rival that of Voldemort's own skills. And if Snape or indeed anyone did try them, Harry would show them just how fiercely one could really protect their mind.

Once this was done, though it would take weeks to master fully, it would be time to find Hermione. Harry hoped, and indeed all those parts that now made up his mind hoped that Hermione would soon desire to be close together once again. This time as Boyfriend and Girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

Harry did not see Hermione as often as he would have liked over the next week. Indeed, when he did see her, she was often very busy, and they were surrounded by people. As such, Harry was not able to bring up the ritual. Hermione did not bother to bring it up either for a few reasons, the main one being she had never planned on telling anyone to begin with. The next being only person who did know about her past was Harry, and Hermione had not wanted to talk too much about when she had told him.

The last reason and most noticeable, at least to Harry, was she was becoming slowly depressed. Harry knew what she wanted, the close and sure touch of Rose and Rainbow Dash. Be it mental or physical. And whenever she thought no one was looking she was stare off into the distance tears forming in her eyes. But the moment someone came close, she would hide any signs of this sadness and act semi cheerful.

Harry on the other hand did not speak of it for different reasons. More so because he wished to not hand out information to any of his enemy's. It was not that he did not trust his other friends to try and keep it secret. But the less people that knew this secret the better. After all, becoming a dragon was not something any wizards could really claim, and no one would expect.

Still, the amount of times Harry found himself unable to spend time alone with Hermione was annoying. He did not want to talk about their past around Ron, as the result could cause a lot of problem. Ron, for all his good points, could become rather vicious when he felt wronged. Indeed, some of the worse fights Ron had had with Harry and Hermione had often left them not talking for months on end. And this whole situation had the makings of a big fight.

So, add to that, that revealing their past would basically set Harry and Hermione on course to be boyfriend and girlfriend if not husband and wife, was not a good idea. Ron and Hermione before this had been testing the waters with each other. Indeed, near the start of the year Harry had wondered if they would finally start dating. Now though, any feelings Hermione might have romance for Ron might be wiped out when she realized who Harry really was. And Ron would then get likely very mad at for causing this Harry.

Of course, Hermione could still choose to date Ron even after Harry revealed all. It would not feel right to Harry, but it was her choice and her life. As it was, Harry doubted Hermione would take Ron over him now. The way her eyes filled with longing was such that Harry felt his heart tearing apart as he could not comfort her without causing a scene of some sort.

There was also the small fact that wherever Ron went, Lavender Brown followed. And while she was a good enough person, she loved gossip. IF she found out about Harry and Hermione's secret, it would be common news in the school before the day was over. Which was the final reason why Harry did not share it around Ron.

Finally, almost a week later, on a Saturday again, Harry found Hermione up in the common room studying by herself. Everyone else had gone down to lunch early, but Hermione was still up working. Harry smiled and sat down beside her, noticing she was not actually working on homework, but rather a list of boys and girls.

"Planning something?" Harry asked, nodding to the list.

"I am trying to find out if anyone in this school might be my past mate and loves," Hermione said.

Harry could not help it, he chuckled, typical Hermione, lists rather than listening to one's heart. But he could not fault her, Twilight nor Erik did things by the heart, but rather preferred to do things by the book. They drew up lists, it took Rose or Rainbow to make them follow their heart and instincts over logical thoughts.

"Don't laugh," Hermione snapped at Harry, a lot angrier than she would have done normally.

"Sorry, but you really think drawing up lists will help you find them?" Harry asked.

"It is the only information I have to really work with," Hermione said sounding rather defensive and a slight bit desperate.

"Okay, okay," Harry said holding his hands up in defeat, "I am sorry. So, what traits are you looking at?"

"Flying skills, interests, study habit, temperament, and several other things," Hermione explained showing Harry her lists.

The lists had boys and girls name on them, each given two ratings each of one through ten, with ten being the highest. One rating compared them with Rose, the other with Rainbow. Harry supposed that their raptor life was more instinct based than an actual personality, which was why there was no third column. Right now, Hermione had begun to cross off low numbered names form most of the lists. Harry noticed that he was still on all of them. Ron also somehow seemed to remain on all of them as well.

"You have quite a few people still on the lists," Harry said.

"There is a lot of people to go through. I cannot just be considering Gryffindor house, but all the houses and others people I have met," Hermione explained.

Harry nodded and looked over each list when Hermione was not looking at them. Harry noticed in general, he had scored rather well, indeed Harry always seemed to have been given one of the top two point values. Harry then noticed Ron also had been given similar markings across all the lists. Indeed, in some of them, he actually beat out Harry.

Double checking this on all the lists he could, Harry noticed while Hermione graded Harry rather fairly considering the differences between Rose and Rainbow. She had given Ron, in Harry honest opinion, a very high and bias score. For in terms of flying skill, Ron had been graded the same as Harry, a ten. Which, while Harry knew that Ron was good, he was not anywhere near the same level as Krum or himself.

While in temperament he rated a ten, though this might be slight a bit true as Rainbow and Rose were known for their sometimes-short temper. Yet Harry also knew at other times they were extremely patient. As for study habits, both were actually very hard working. Rainbow Dash, yes, had been a rather lazy pony when it came to studying to begin with, but when she wanted to learn something, nothing could stop her. Ron had yet to truly apply himself to anything but quidditch, which he still struggled at.

But when Harry noticed Hermione had given Ron a ten in loyalty, Harry knew she was lying to herself. Ron might be many things, but he was not truly loyal to Hermione. They had gotten in several fights and only stayed together or made up only because of Harry being both of their friends. Harry knew he had a rough patch or two with Hermione as well, but he had felt rather bad about it later on. Ron, he never once seemed to care when he hurt her feelings, at least till recent.

As Rose, Harry cared for Hermione in such a way that outside one rough spot where it had been Harry or Rose's fault. They had always got along fine, enjoy each other's company and often talking. As for Rainbow and Twilight, while their basic desires at first kept each other apart, one being a bookworm and the other an adrenaline seeking athlete. As they grew older and calmed down, they found they had a lot more in common than they had at first thought. Indeed, out of all of the six of them, Rainbow and Twilight tended to have the least amounts of misunderstands.

"Hermione, aren't you getting a little bias with Ron's score?" Harry asked, handing the papers back.

"No, I graded him fairly," Hermione said dismissively.

"I don't think you did," Harry said, "In flying, he might be good. But even at the risk of sounding boastful. He could never match myself or Krum, who you also marked as a ten."

"He can fly just as good as you can," Hermione said, in the same tone as before.

"Hermione. Ron is good, but I know he is not that good. Ginny, Fred and George can fly better than he can, I know, I have worked with all of them for a while. Watched them fly and train. Ron is good but he is still not on any of their levels let alone mine," Harry said, surprised by Hermione's dismissal of this simple fact.

"Or maybe you are just jealous of him," Hermione countered surprising Harry even more this continued dismissal.

"Not of his flying skills," Harry answered, a bit of confusion and anger in his voice.

Harry could not see what was going on here. Hermione was acting rather oddly indeed, she knew as a fact Harry and indeed Ron's brothers and sister, whom Harry had just mentioned, could all outfly Ron. Yet she refused to accept this, even though she herself had one time said he was just decent. Harry felt something else might be going on, but he could not quite figure out what it might be. But as it was, he felt he should stop dancing around the subject and get straight to the point.

"Hermione, whether you think he is or not. Is beside the point, I can tell you Ron is not who you think he is," Harry said.

"And why is that," Hermione shot back, a hint of anger in her voice.

Harry confused by this sudden anger, continued on, "I know who your loves and mate are. It is me, I completed the ritual to just to see what my own past might hold."

"I doubt it," Hermione said disbelief in every word, even though she herself had marked him down almost as good as Ron.

Harry sighed feeling a pain in his heart as he responded, "I am not joking."

"Then prove it, tell me something only one of my past lives would know," Hermione snapped back.

"As you wish," Harry said, and spoke four lines of versus in the Ancient Language.

As Rose and Erik, they had learned to control magic through the use of the Ancient language. It had a name for everything, one just had to learn it. And by speaking the items true name, they could control it, or at least Erik could. But because of this, all living creatures also had a second true name, a personal name that would allow you to control the person if you knew it.

Rose had discovered hers later on and life with Erik had found his early on. They never told anyone but each other what each of theirs was, and their bond only grew because of this. Harry, right now, was not worried about speaking it out loud and having someone over hear it anymore. Mostly because the Ancient Language was not bound to how people used magic in this world, and also Hermione's true name, if she indeed had one, would be different now than it was before.

Hermione stared at Harry stunned, for several seconds after he finished uttering her former life's true name. But whereas Harry expected sudden recognition from Hermione in realizing who Harry had to be, Hermione acted in a most unexpected manor. She got up glaring at him, both stunned and hurt.

"How dare you use that against me, get out of here," Hermione said, her voice almost going horse with rage.

"Why should I?" Harry asked, his temper growing in spite of his desire to try and calm Hermione down and make her see reason.

"You think using something I told you in my moment of weakness is your ticket into my heart!" Hermione spat, "That is a low, especially for you. Now get Out!"

Harry glared back at Hermione, and though she kept glare at him in anger, she began to shrink back. First her anger began to fade, then a hint of fear filled her eyes. She seemed to shrink under Harry's hard angry look. Harry knew his body had grown and a changed a little, taking on a more dragon like nature, but he pulled it back before he became Rose and thrashed Hermione right then and there.

"Fine, I will go," Harry said, his voice like ice.

Harry then turned and left the room, his robes billowing about him. Within seconds he was gone. Hermione, sat there looking both confused, still scared and stunned. She had seen Harry angry before, he wasn't angry this time, he seemed to be downright furious. And of the times he had been angry with her she had never been scared. This time she actually was worried he might actually hurt her. It was a new feeling to Hermione to fear her friend.

"I don't get it," Hermione said finally, sinking limply back into her chair as the tension drained out of her body.

Though her brain was telling Hermione, it was nothing, her heart was aching in a way it had never down so before. She knew that this should mean more to her, that Harry should mean more to her. But her head told her that was not true, she needed to focus on the list. She needed to focus on Ron.

But Hermione could not focus anymore, her mind and heart were waring with each other. One wanted one Harry, while the other wanted Ron. Her mind and heart began to race as she argued both for and against both boys. Finally, a thought came to her that slowly drowned out all the others.

Raising her wand, she summoned a bottle to her from her dorm room. And popping the cork out, drank it down. She waited for the effects to take place, hoping that nothing would change. This was an all-purpose antidote to love potions. But something did happen, Hermione's mind began to clear slowly, and the full realizations of what she had just did hit her like a ton of falling bricks.

Harry, was telling the truth, and she had just sent him away like he was a first year pestering her to cheat on his papers. Harry knew her true name because he was Rose, not because she had told him it. As Erik, she had never told anyone but Rose, and never even thought about it unless she had to. And of the many things she had told Harry, she sure had never mentioned Erik's true name.

What was more, he was right, she had been very bias in Ron's favor over her lists. She had given him grades in some groups that were well above she would have given him normally. She was not sure when or even why someone had slipped her a weak love potion that would send her after Ron. But she did know now she had to fix this mistake before it cost her one of her closest friends.

Hermione raced out of the common room, tossing the papers into the fire as she went. She passed Ron and Lavender, not even giving them a second glance. The jealously she had felt for so long now gone, instead a longing stronger than ever combined with an ache filled her heart. She knew who could fill it, who had to fill it.

Her only worry now was she would not be able to find Harry. In the past when she had betrayed him, even if it was to save him, by telling Professor McGonagall about the broom he had been sent. Harry had got mad enough to stop talking to her for nearly almost three months. True Ron had been part of the reason Harry had not come back sooner, but it had still happened. This time, he might never speak to her again.

In her heart, Hermione knew this was not true. Harry probably wanted to be back with her just as much as Hermione now wanted to be back with Harry. But her head was filling slowly with thoughts of what Harry would do to her as punishment. Rose, whenever she got in a really nasty temper tended to become a little bitter. She would not even admit she was wrong unless the other party who had caused part of the problem admitted it as well.

Hermione honestly wanted to slap herself as she saw increasing parallels between how Harry and Rose would often act. True Harry was not nearly as vein as Rose, nor did he think they needed to prove themselves to be his girlfriend. But deep down, Rose had wanted Erik as a mate and he was a human, and the only reason she never pushed their bond farther was dragons and humans simple could not mate. Though as Rider and Dragon they were bonded closer than any normal lover could ever be.

"If he ever forgives me, I will make sure to make it up for him, one way or another," Hermione said, hoping she find him soon.

/ With Harry /

Harry had long since left the school. By the time Hermione had thought to summon the antidote to remove the effects of the love potion, Harry, was already striding out the front doors of the Entrance Hall. His body was working on memory alone now. It was probably a good thing, as next thing Harry knew he was falling off the cliff edge wings growing from his back.

Before shock or fear could even register in his mind, his body angled shifted and he leveled out just above the water, shooting across the lake a frightening pace. But it did not scare Harry, rather the feeling refreshed him, giving him a moment of peace. Using the speed he angled upwards and began climbing his wings working evenly.

As Harry climbed higher, he felt his body shifting. He became smaller, blue fur covering his skin and tail growing as he shifted into Rainbow Dash. Closing her eyes, she felt the air move over her small frame, feeling how it moved as the world began to unveil before her. Moving forward, Harry settled into a powerful updraft, and slowed her movements.

Slowly circling about, she let the column of warm air raise her higher into the sky. As she did memories played before her closed eyes, and tears began to slowly flow as the anger she had felt pumping through her veins faded. She had never felt so hurt before, at least not in this way. She had seen people die in front of her, lost the closest thing she had to a father. Yet the rejection from Hermione cut deeper than any one of those ever did.

"Why Twilight? Why did you do it," Rainbow Dash asked herself, as she reached the top of the warm column of air.

She tipped sideways, and angled towards another more powerful column of air. Her senses telling her precisely where it was. She would have marveled at this picture she was now seeing and understood. She could make out the details of the land for miles about her. Indeed, the details were so good she could sense every ripple of grass across the lawn. But the sight that would have once amazed her as Harry, barely seemed to matter.

She continued rising, her form now barely visible from the ground. Though if someone looked up form tallest towers of Hogwarts, they might have been able to spot the shifting of her tail or mane. Still she rose higher and higher, never once opening her eyes yet never once doubting her next move. Finally, she reached the updraft, high above the school slowly moving about as she bobbed up and down on the top of the column of air.

Rainbow Dahs opened her eyes, rolling slightly and looked down to the ground far below her. The castle looked like a small toy, barely bigger than the end of her hoof. Down there she could sense people moving throughout the school. People running, laughing, studying, playing, or heading out form lunch. But she did not feel like being among those people, she wanted freedom and some time alone.

"I will return tonight," Harry finally decided, and tipped sideways out of the column of air.

As she fell, her body grew rapidly in size. Green scaled replaced blue fur, feathers became powerful yet soft scaled wings, dull teeth became sharpen fangs, and hooves became claws. Lastly Harry's eyes switched from a violet color to a deep forest green. Soon where the small pony had once been, now dropped a massive dragon.

As she fell, her mind spread outwards finding and sensing other minds. Her ability to feel the world was not nearly as strong as Erik's own abilities had become. Yet even limited like it was, she could still sense everyone below her. The generally happy mood was shifting rapidly from joy and contented relaxation to sudden fear and panic.

Harry did not bother guessing the reason, she knew it. Rose was a dragon and was diving right towards the castle. And even those who had great faith in the castle's defenses knew a dragon decided to attack the castle, it would be more than able to tear into the stone walls. Rose, though not the biggest dragon ever at least of her own kind, was still large and very long. She could easily outsize the Hungarian Horntail she had once faced down. And had a temper and fighting abilities twice as vicious as that nesting mother had been.

She kept her dive up, before spreading her wings out a little and rolling away from the castle avoiding the tall towers, she passed right by the Entrance Hall, then all the windows in the Great Hall. She could hear yells and screams of shock and fear as she flew by. Rose did not worry about scaring those inside, if anything, they made her feel rather happy. Dragon's as a whole were rather proud creatures, and not showing them proper respect was a good way to end up dead.

Banking, Rose turned and curved around the castle. She saw into many of the classrooms for a brief moment before coming back around past the front doors. By this time, many students and several were out looking for where the dragon had gone. Rose passed right over the group, the gust created from her passing enough to knock several of them over, and rattle the windows of the Great Hall as she passed it again.

This time she banked in the other direction, and heard several screams behind her as they realized what had just happened. But she did not continue back towards the Entrance Hall, rather Rose turned and headed out towards the nearby mountains and valleys. Soon she was deep in the mountains, their rocky sides hiding her bright scales from view.

/ With Hermione /

Hermione had been looking about franticly for Harry ever since she had realized her mistake. She had not really known where to search for him. She could only hope she would guess right, as she could not summon Harry's map to track him. He now carried it wherever he went and she was sure even if she did summon it, Harry would catch and stop the map's escape long before it reached her.

But as she reached the first floor, Hermione heard yells and screams of shock and terror. Harry driven from her mind for a few moments, she hurried down to the marble staircase, and came to a stop at the bottom. Everyone was hurrying outside, to look at or for something. As a third year hurried out the door, Hermione heard the girl say to her friend.

"Was that really a dragon?"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat and she raced out the door to help with the search. It was only a few moments later when the dragon they had all were talking about flew in low over their heads. Hermione was almost knocked sidewise but was able to remain standing. She searched the sky and soon spotted it curving away from the school.

It was Rose alright; her scales were bright emeralds and her size and shape was more serpent like than most dragons of her own kind. Hermione was sure that this was Harry, or Rose. There were of course dragons in this world that looked similar to Harry's current form. Common Welsh Green, but their scales had a waxier hue compared to the gem like quality Rose's held. They were also about half Rose's size, which was noticeable even at this distance.

"Everyone back inside," Professor McGonagall shouted from the doors that lead into the Entrance Hall, "You are to proceed directly to your dorms. Prefects, make sure all students are in their dorms. You head of house shall inform you when you can come back out!"

Hermione knew she could not listen, she had to escape and follow Harry. But right now she could not easily escape to follow him, even if she wanted to. Professor McGonagall would not believe Harry was that dragon not without proof. Allowing herself to be swept back into the castle with the other students, Hermione slowly worked her way to the back of the crowd till finally as the Ravenclaws and Gryffindor house split to different sections of the school, Hermione was able to slip away.

She ran along a corridor towards the south side of the castle and stopped by a window. opening it up, the cold winter air came in rushing in, rapidly chilling the room. Hermione did not notice but focused on the broom Harry normally used to fly. Casting the Summoning charm and focusing on the broom, she waited, hoping it would show up. Only a few moments later it did, coming in through the open window.

It came to a stop hovering only a few inches to Hermione's side. It was waiting for her to climb on. Hermione was a little worried, as Erik, she had loved flying. As Twilight, Hermione had been good but not great. As herself, well she personally preferred both feet firmly on the ground. But in order to find Harry she had to leave her comfort zone. A small laugh escaped her as she realized this. Leaving her comfort zone, she was about to face down a very badly tempered dragon and she was worried about leaving her comfort zone!

"I suppose having a past life living with dragons does change one perspective," Hermione said, and mounted the broom.

She leaned forward and carefully flew out the window. She was not about to break any air records like Harry seemed so fond of doing on this broom, but she was not going to hang around either. Flying out in a wide arch, Hermione came to land by the Whomping Willow which was still within the school grounds. She knew that powerful spells currently protected the school and only a few things could get through. Harry in his dragon form was for sure one of those, however, she on the broom was not.

Thus, she cast a quick-freezing charm on the willow, it was called a Whomping Willow for a reason. Then carefully slid down into the hidden passage at the base of its roots with the broom. Lighting her wand, she hurried along the passage as fast as her legs and stooped figure would allow. It was not the fastest she could run, but she had no other choice, all the other passages in and out of Hogwarts were being watched currently.

Finally, she came up in an old run down house. This house, long since abandon by the village nearby, was considered the be haunted. Hermione knew this to be untrue, the yelling and howling they heard for a few years was caused by a werewolf. Even though it was no longer used for this, and the house had remained quiet for years, no one came near. This meant the years of neglect and a thick layer of dust remained, it also meant the spells that had strengthen the walls were now much weaker.

Aiming her wand at the main door, Hermione began blasting it with spells. It took three with only minor marks on the wood, then when the fourth hit, it caused the door to actually bow outwards several inches as the sound of wood cracking was heard. Hermione sent out one last spell and the door was blasted apart, leaving only fragments hanging from the hinges.

Leaping onto the broom, Hermione took off into the sky. She angled off toward the mountain, and pushed the broom towards its limit. Wind wiped through her hair, as she soon reached the mountains. Moving around the edge of the mountains, she began to search for Harry. Looking all around her, she looked for any hints of green among the snow-covered mountains.

A wind gust struck her from the side, and Hermione was forced to slow her speed. As the wind continued to blow, Hermione was soon forced to land in a small clearing. Getting off the broom, she pushed through the snow till she was near the clearings edge. She could actually see out across the valley between the mountains.

"Harry, where are you?" Hermione asked herself looking out over the land.

Almost as if answer to this question a roar was heard echoing up the valley. Hermione felt her breath hitch, as she knew that roar, it was a challenge roar. Harry was about to face down something, she felt it was in some way a worthy fight.

"Oh no," Hermione said, and got back on the broom, she would fight the wind, no stopping anymore.

Taking off, Hermione flew down the valley. The wind knocked her about, unseating her twice. But she was just able to keep her grip, and get back on allowing her to continue forward. Deeper she went into the mountain range till she saw black smoke rising up form an increasingly large clearing. Hermione angled down and cutting low over the tree, looked out over the large now barren area.

Rose was at the center of it, growling but looking very pleased with herself. Across from her, was some sort of massive bear. It could have passed for a Beor, or the bears for the southern mountain in Alagaesia, where some of the bears were as big as a large house. However, the bear was retreating back into a cave it apparently had come out of. If Hermione was to guess, it had somehow been awakened by Rose.

Rose, growled one last time, and the bear finally vanished form view. Hermione, worried, zoomed down and set down in the snow. The sound of her dismount caused Harry to wheeling about, her fangs and claws at the ready. But stopped when she spotted Hermione standing before her. She studied Hermione for a few moments, before she began moving forward.

As Rose put her foot down, there was a dull thud, and the ground shook slightly. Her teeth were very visible, long and sharp like sabers, and a trickle of smoke was escaping from her jaw. It was not the sight most would want to see let alone face. But Hermione could see it, and she had no choice but to face down the dragon before her.

But it was talking all her control not to turn and run. She had been sure of herself when wanting to chase down Harry and find him. But there was a big difference between doing that, and facing down the dragon that was before her. Rose, Hermione realized, was a lot bigger than her memories served to tell her. Indeed, Rose, if she so desired, could eat Hermione in one bite and right now, she might do just that.

"H-Harry," Hermione said trying to keep the trembling from her voice, "I-I'm sorry. I made a t-t-terrible mistake."

A voice suddenly rushed through Hermione's mind, it felt like a tidal wave hit her, and it wasn't Harry's voice, it was Rose's, "Terrible mistake! I said your name!"

Hermione, strong as she was, was trembling with fear. Raw anger, and hurt unlike any she had seen or felt before was aimed right at her. And unlike any other time, she had faced down Rose as Erik, she did not have any way to keep Rose from hurting her. No spells would work on her, and Hermione doubted a ward would work even if she could somehow make one. She was quite literally, risking her friendship, future happiness, and possibly her life in her next few words.

"I know," Hermione said, unable to look anywhere but Rose's massive emerald eye, "But I was not in my right mind."

"Show me," Rose said, her thoughts gentler for a moment, yet the anger still noticeable just under the surface.

"I cannot. I cannot connect to you mind anymore, even though I have tried," Hermione said, ashamed of herself.

"Then I am coming in," Rose answered, "Do not fight!"

Hermione tried to relax and bring the memory to the forefront of her thoughts. But even though she expected it, and had dealt with a mind examination before, it was still worse than she had expected. Rose was none to gentle in her search, indeed, Hermione was sure that Rose was doing it more out of revenge for the pain Hermione had caused her, than because she was clumsy.

Finally after a minute or so, Rose pulled out, and her anger had returned. Hermione knew by the feel of it, though, that it was not aimed at her. Rose lifting her head let loss a roar that went echoing down the valley before it was cut off by a spout of flames. Hermione covered her ears as they began to ring, and ducked close to Rose's shoulder to avoid any danger.

When Rose settled down, she turned head on her long neck and looked at Hermione. Anger was still visible in the shield sized eye, yet a tenderness that had been missing had finally returned. Hermione, feeling it was safe, moved forward till they were once again feet from each other.

"Touch my snout," Rose said, though Hermione heard hints of several voices in it this time.

"Why?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Trust me," Rose said, closing her eyes.

Hermione a little confused now, raised her right hand, and placed it on Rose's nose. Suddenly a feeling she had only felt once before rushed through her. Magic coursed through her body, her mind was suddenly released from binds she had not realized she had. And suddenly, she could feel Rose's mind weaving and bonding with her own.

Hermione began to fall backwards as her mind was filled with new sensations, but before she could even begin stumbling to catch herself, a hand on her back halted her movement. Hermione blinked, as she suddenly realized Rose was gone and Harry was holding her tight. Hermione gasped as tears of joy began to leak from her, as she pulled Harry into a tight hug.

The feeling she had been missing and longed for ever since the ritual were being filled. Harry, Rainbow, Rose, and the raptor were back with their mate and lover. Their minds began to meld and mix on a level they had not done in ages. Nothing was left hidden from each other; memories, secrets and desires were all shared till finally all that was left was just their own identities weaving together. It was an embrace so intimate, that for several seconds Hermione and Harry disappeared, and only their fused beings existed.

Finally, the pair's mind began to pull apart. They were soon Harry and Hermione again, but so many hurts and worries the other had been feeling were now comforted and soothed. They knew that even though worse was still likely to come, as long as they held each other they would never be alone again. Hermione smiled as she opened her eyes, her brown eyes connecting with Harry's own green ones.

"Wow," Hermione said, chuckling a little.

"Indeed," Harry said.

Hermione nodded as the wind shifted and a chill ran down her body. She shivered, though Harry seemed to be completely unaffected. Harry however, noticed her discomfort and laughed a little.

"We should get headed back to the castle, want a ride my rider?" Harry asked, a small smirk forming on his face.

"I will fly back on the broom, I think you will scare everyone if you show up as a dragon," Hermione said, laughing a little.

Harry smiled, and said, "Then take the broom back, I will follow in just a little bit."

Hermione nodded and took off soon, but as she circled the clearing and Harry changed shape, something unexpected happened. Near the edge of the recently burned tree line, several wizards suddenly apparated in. Harry's mind, which was sending a constant stream of information, told Hermione one thing. These were Wizards from the Ministry of Magic, come to capture her.

"Run," Hermione said to Harry, as Harry flexed her wings, watching the group.

Harry did not flee though, watching the group carefully listening to them chat as they came up with some sort of game plan. It seems they had not planned on appariting right to where the dragon was. It also seemed, since Harry was not attacking them, they figured Harry was calmer. IT also helped that currently they were well out of range, or so they thought, of Harry's fire.

"That… that is no Welsh Green, it is a bigger than an Ironbelly!" One was saying.

"I know, but it should be simple enough, stander stunner, wide spread," Another said, Hermione and Harry realized it was Charlie Weasley who just spoke.

"Stander formation!" the man form before said, sounding like this was a mad idea, "Charlie, I might not know everything you know but that won't work."

"Do you have a different idea Hicks?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, get more help," Hicks answered.

"We don't have a choice. If we run now it will either fly or follow. Now get ready," Charlie said, and drew his wand.

Before anyone else could move Harry let loss a jet of flame. It was bright emerald green, traveling the entire span between him and the group before it was suddenly stopped by a set of shields cast by the group of wizards. Harry though did not push her advantage and leaping into the air while pumping her powerful wings took to the skies.

Hermione not wanting to hang around took off down the valley, staying low to avoid being spotted. Harry, went high up, choosing to pass right over the top of the mountain rather than going around it. Hermione could already sense Harry's plan and hoped it worked. Pushing the broom to its limit, Harry's own knowledge and skills aiding her, Hermione was soon safely out of the valley.

It was only a few minutes later when she was setting down outside the old house. Dismounting she turned to see where Harry might be. She could tell Harry was getting rapidly closer, but she could not tell precisely where he was. Suddenly a flicker of color caught Hermione's eye. Turning, she opened her arms up just in time to catch the small pony that was Rainbow Dash.

"I made it," Harry said, looking up at her with Rainbow's red violet eyes.

"Indeed, you are so small," Hermione said, entering into the house.

"Hay, I cannot help it," Harry said, sounding defensive.

Hermione smiled, "It is okay, we are safe. Now we just need to get back into the school without being seen and we will be home free."

Harry nodded and jumped out of Hermione's arms. She did not change back, but rather Harry continued down into the secret passage her rainbow tailed flicking back and forth as her wings folded flat to her back. Hermione shaking her head, followed quickly behind Harry. This was going to take some getting used to.


End file.
